kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 3
Age: 10 Appearance Kuki's usual outfit is an oversized green shirt, black tights, green socks, and black and white shoes. She has long black hair and has her eyes closed most of the time, although she does open them sometimes. Friends: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 23, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 83, and Numbuh 86. Enemies: All of the villains, Numbuh 12, Mandy, and Numbuh 13 (Debatable) Relationships: Numbuh 4, and Ace (The Kid) both have a crush on her. Personality Numbuh 3 is a happy go lucky girl. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she is a big fan of. Also she is Medical Specialist of Sector V and she is very sweet and much smarter then Numbuh 4. She is often seen with a Rainbow Monkey in a few episodes. Also she has a pink and white furry helmet and it was seen in Operation: F.A.S.T.F.O.O.D., Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E., and Operation: I.T. Numbuh 3 has a mother Ganki, a father Kani, and a 5 year old sister named Mushi. But in Operation: C.L.U.E.S. Mushi stole Numbuh 3's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey and stabbed it with a fork. Also she seems to think of not only her team mates, but other people to. But in Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y., she was in Santa's slay and she said she deserved everything. But when Numbuh 4 gave her french fries, she said it was the best and only gift he ever got her. She likes Rainbow Monkeys, hamsters, flowers, parties, and cute stuff. She also likes being cheerful, as evidenced in Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L. Her first Rainbow Monkey was called, My First Rainbow Monkey, seen in Operation: H.O.M.E. Her KND danger rating is probably 100.9, but she is not evil. Sometimes when she's angry, her face turns red with fiery eyes. She even has a rainbow monkey cell phone, which she pays a $1.95 per minute to talk to a real rainbow monkey, revealed in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. In Operation: L.I.C.E. she had a stuffed animal cat named Mr. Mopsey. Different Outfits 1. Green Shirt''' (Everyday Outfit)' 2. Nurse outfit 3. Pink party dress 4. Space outfit 5. Rainbow Monkey costume 6. Halloween costume 7. Pajamas 8. Party dress 9. Red and White outfit (From Operation: C.A.B.L.E. T.V.) 10. School play outfit 11. Swimsuit '(She has three of them)' Trivia *She is the youngest member of Sector V. *Her favorite type of Rainbow Monkey is an orange one, referencing her crush on Wally, specifically his orange sweater. *Her favorite snack is popcorn, as shown in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.. *She was the first Sector V member to get captured by the nerd zombies in Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L.. *In Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M., she defeated the ice cream monster by turning up the heat. *In Operation: C.H.A.D., she was the first Sector V member to get stupefied all the way. *She is the only Sector V member to have her eyes covered by nothing. *Sometimes, when she's really angry, she pulls Numbuh 4 by the shirt. *Her KND color is green, because of her shirt. *Her codename, Numbuh 3, is linked to her last name, Sanban, because ''sanban (三番) means number 3 in Japanese. *She has a huge stuffed animal for a bed. *Her stuffed animals have the number''' 3''' painted on them. *She seems to be the 23rd person to steal Grim's scythe. See Also *Numbuh 3-Numbuh 23 Friendship *Numbuh 3-Numbuh 86 Friendship *Numbuh 3-Numbuh 12 Conflict *Numbuh 3-Numbuh 362 Friendship Gallery Image:IMG_0537.png| Image:IMG_0635.png| Image:IMG_0369.png| Image:IMG_0381.png| Image:IMG_0386.png| Image:IMG_0415.png| Image:IMG_0419.png| Image:IMG_0423.png| Image:Keiko_Nakamura.jpg| Image:DSCN2771.jpg| Image:DSCN2716.jpg| Image:DSCN2583.jpg| Image:DSCN2549.jpg| Image:DSCN2545.jpg| Image:CodenameKidsNextDoor612Operation-8.jpg| Image:DCP_3354.jpg| Image:DSCN1400.jpg| Image:DSCN1399.jpg| Image:DSCN2510.jpg| Image:DSCN2487.jpg| Image:DSCN2479.jpg| Image:DSCN2329.jpg| Image:DSCN2202.jpg| Image:DSCN1317.jpg| Image:E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S..jpg| Image:IMG_0456.png| Image:K.A.S.T.L.E..jpg| Image:Poorkuki2.PNG| Image:R.E.P.O.R.T..jpg| Image:IMG_0703.png| Image:IMG_0719.png| Image:G.H.O.S.T..jpg| Image:S.H.A.V.E..jpg| Image:C.A.T.S..jpg| Image:Numbuh3andMonkey.PNG| Image:Whatanairhead.PNG| Image:NumbuhThreeJump.PNG| Image:IMG_4005.PNG| Image:IMG_4008.PNG| Image:IMG_4009.PNG| Image:IMG_4016.PNG| Image:IMG_4017.PNG| Image:IMG_4006.png| Image:IMG_5003.PNG| Image:Numbuh3GettingGrabed.PNG| Image:KNDnumbuh3.png| Image:Numbuhthreewepon.png| Image:Numbuh3BirthdaySuit.png| Image:DSC00579.JPG| Category:Allies Category:Operatives